As linhas do Inimigo
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: SASUxTEN: . Ela continuaria a pisar território inimigo, até conseguir sentir os braços dele, em si, novamente. "Eu não te vou largar". :U.A ::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** T

**Título:** "As linhas do Inimigo"

**Resumo:** Ela continuaria a pisar território inimigo, até conseguir sentir os braços dele em si novamente. "Eu não te vou largar".

**Ship:** Sasuke/Tenten

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

.

**Revista:** 10/06/2012

* * *

><p><strong>As Linhas do Inimigo<strong>

A dor aguda no seu braço, apenas ficava mais forte à medida que avançava pela cidade, àquela hora tão tardia. Amaldiçoou o sacana que a ferira, entre suspiros longos e esgares de desconforto. Sentia o sangue escorrer onde a bala lhe ferira o braço, manchando-lhe os dedos finos que tentavam em vão impedir a passagem do líquido. Tocou à campainha do prédio, esperando, não se ter enganado no andar ou na porta. A voz conhecida perguntou quem era, ensonada e irritada com a visita fora de horas. Tenten respondeu num tom urgente e a porta foi, imediatamente aberta.

Subiu as escadas com dificuldade até sentir um braço à volta do seu ajudando-a na sua tarefa. Sobressaltou-se com a presença desconhecida, que, no meio do seu cansaço e dor, nem tinha sentido aproximar-se. Agradeceu a ajuda, ao reconhecer a cabeleira loira do rapaz que a ajudava nos últimos degraus, suportando quase todo o peso do seu corpo exausto.

- Eu sei de alguém, que vai ficar puto quando vir o que fizeram, a esse teu braço! – Informou-a Naruto, olhando a ferida aberta.

Tenten fez um esgar, avisando-o para se manter calado. Quando entraram no apartamento, Sakura já andava, de um lado para o outro, à procura de tudo o que podia ajudar a fechar a ferida da amiga. Obrigou-a a deitar-se na sua cama, guinchando sobre a sua irresponsabilidade e perguntando-lhe o que é que ela pensava que andava a fazer metendo-se em confusões, àquela hora da noite.

- Sakura, pareces a minha mãe! Importas-te de me ajudar em vez de resmung… Au! – Queixou-se, ao sentir a ferida queimar com algo que Sakura lhe aplicava. Bebeu o líquido que Naruto lhe estendia e calou-se, sabendo que não ia adiantar de nada quando a amiga estava de mau humor.

Sentiu o corpo ficar dormente e a cabeça pesada. Conseguia ainda sentir a ferida aberta no braço, mas já não doía tanto. Os seus olhos começaram a fechar-se, implorando por uma pausa, ela só queria dormir! Sentiu uma estalada forte na sua bochecha e reclamou face à dor. Lançou um olhar irritando à rosada, sentada a seu lado, a sua atenção ainda na ferida.

- Nem te atrevas a adormecer, menina Tenten! - Avisou-a, estendendo um dedo ameaçador, na sua direção.

Bufou, inconformada, como uma criança pequena e deixou-se estar quieta. Que inferno de noite!

.

Acordou, quando o sol quente lhe começou a provocar um mau estar no meio de tantos cobertores. Resmungou, ensonada perante a sua incapacidade de adormecer novamente. Abriu os olhos lentos, demorando alguns segundos a situar-se, lembrando-se depois, da bala, da dor e de Sakura. Confirmou as horas no relógio que estava pousado na mesinha de cabeceira, ainda era cedo. Arranjou-se com cuidado para não estragar o trabalho espantoso da amiga no seu braço. Se, não fosse o penso gigante que cobria a sua pele, Tenten nem se lembraria da ferida. Em passos silenciosos, saiu da casa dos amigos, passando por Naruto e Sakura, que dormiam no sofá.

A cidade estava calma e foi sem pressa que passeou pelas ruas de Quioto. O café, onde tinha combinado o encontro para discutir o seu novo trabalho, abrira há poucos minutos, o que permitiu a Tenten escolher a mesa mais afastada da porta, virada para a entrada do estabelecimento. Um homem encorpado, vestido num fato de negócios dirigiu-se ligeiro até si. Ela pensou que ele tinha um aspeto, um tanto quanto peculiar, na verdade, na sua perspetiva, o sujeito parecia-se bastante com um lutador de boxe reformado.

- Tenten, presumo. – Cumprimentou-a, sentando-se na cadeira à sua frente.

O trabalho, que ele tinha em vista para si, era até bastante simples. Ela apenas teria de, naquela mesma tarde, certificar-se de que uma troca de mercadorias, no parque da cidade, corresse sem quaisquer incidentes. O problema, claro, estava nos agentes especiais do governo, que já há algum tempo tentavam intersectar aquela mercadoria, e nada lhes garantia que eles não aparecessem no lugar combinado, onde não eram, de todo, bem-vindos. Ouviu com atenção as palavras do homem, pensando já em formas de concluir o seu trabalho o mais seguro e perfeitamente possível. O dinheiro que ele estava disposto a pagar era uma quantia apreciável e ela aceitou.

Foi num desses momentos, que Tenten reparou na mulher loira que acabara de se sentar numa mesa próxima. Yamanaka Ino. Pela postura descontraída da outra, chegou à conclusão de que ela, nada sabia do que se passava naquela mesa, e foi com alívio que constatou, que graças à sua ideia brilhante de apanhar o cabelo em dois coques, num penteado ridículo, a outra falhava em reconhecê-la. Informou o seu acompanhante, da companhia pouco agradável, de uma das agentes do governo, sentada, próxima daquela mesa. Decidiram sair do local sem chamar atenção. Tenten saiu primeiro, após o seu acompanhante se ter oferecido para pagar a conta.

Preparava-se para sair, quando, na entrada, se encontrou com um homem de cabelos rebeldes e olhos negros. Aquele, ela conhecia bem. O segundo agente, não falhou em reconhecê-la.

- Mantém-te afastado, Uchiha! – Avisou-o, num sussurro que apenas ele ouviu.

Sasuke virou-se para ela, um sorriso irónico nos lábios e a sobrancelha levantada, desafiando-a silenciosamente, num dos seus jogos preferidos. Ela estava tão tramada!

.

A tarde acabou por chegar sem incidentes. O parque, local escolhido para a tal troca, em que ela faria o papel de segurança, estava razoavelmente calmo, tendo em conta, que era Sábado à tarde. Saiu do carro blindado, que a tinha levado até ao local, acompanhada por um dos homens que faria a troca. Tirou o casaco, que tinha servido para lhe esconder o ferimento durante o dia, mas que, naquele momento, apenas serviria para lhe limitar os movimentos e ela precisava de ser rápida. Tirou a pistola do porta-luvas, preparando-se.

Dois homens falavam agora descontraidamente, trocando sacos como se fossem velhos amigos num encontro casual. Pelo canto do olho Tenten identificou três presenças desagradáveis. Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba e Uchiha Sasuke. Escondeu-se atrás da carrinha e esperou. O primeiro movimento, partiu da loira que mirou a nuca de um dos homens, gritando, quando uma bala acertou a sua pistola atirando-a para longe das suas mãos, sem danos. Tenten sorriu, pelo menos a sua pontaria continuava impecável. Sentiu, em pânico, uma bala passar bem perto do seu rosto. Maldito Inuzuka! Correu até à porta da carrinha onde o seu parceiro já a esperava, disparou sem grande atenção tentando evitar as balas que choviam na sua direção. Em último recurso, fez pontaria ao candeeiro que se encontrava perto do sítio onde estavam os dois agentes armados. O estrondo e a queda de vidros desviaram a atenção deles, permitindo-lhe, nesses poucos segundos, alcançar a porta e deixar o sítio em segurança. No entanto, naqueles rápidos momentos, não deixou de notar o olhar irritado de Sasuke sobre o seu braço ferido, ela lidaria com isso depois. Para já: missão cumprida!

.

Abriu a porta do seu apartamento, suspirando aliviada, com o fim do dia de trabalho. Sem acender a luz pousou as chaves em cima da mesa. Um toque no seu braço gelou-a, alertando-a para o perigo. Imediatamente agarrou o braço do invasor, pronta para o fazer arrepender-se daquela jogada. O outro mostrou-se mais habilidoso do que o que ela esperava e foi só, quando lhe acertou um morro certeiro no maxilar, que Tenten adquiriu a vantagem pretendida.

- Outch, Tenten! – Resmungou, uma voz, demasiado conhecida, aos seus ouvidos.

Correu para ligar a luz, deparando-se com Sasuke sentado no sofá, a mão na área da cara que ela acertara. Atirando um pedido de desculpas rápido e atirando as culpas do sucedido para cima dele, ela apressou-se em direção à cozinha, procurando no congelador, algo que lhe atenuasse a dor e o inchaço, que, provavelmente, acabaria por aparecer. Sasuke aproximou-se dela, fechando a porta do eletrodoméstico que ela abrira.

- Eu tenho uma ideia, bem mais interessante, de como fazer uso desse gelo. – Informou-a.

Os lábios dele cobriram os seus, sem gentileza, reclamando o que era dele. As mãos masculinas rodearam o corpo delicado, enquanto a sua boca se movia, ora firme, ora carinhosa contra a dela. Tenten sentiu-se tonta face ao beijo intenso, procurando apoio, nas mãos que agarravam a camisa dele e nas que rodeavam a sua cintura, equilibrando-a.

- Até quando vamos conseguir manter isto Sasuke? – Perguntou-lhe, no meio dos beijos, que ele depositava agora no seu rosto corado. Afinal, até quando duraria um romance entre inimigos? De dia, mantinham-se em lados opostos de uma linha invisível, sem se tocarem, sem sentimentos, duas almas que guerreiam. De noite, a mesma linha era esquecida, num acumular de preocupações pela segurança do outro. No fim, a culpa era mesmo dele e daquele dia de chuva, ou talvez, tivessem sido as palavras e os lábios meigos dela que os tinham levado àquele mesmo lugar.

- Eu não te vou largar.

O rosto dele afastou-se do seu, olhando-a sério, numa demonstração de afeição, um tanto quanto incomum, o que a surpreendeu. A promessa ficou a voar entre eles, até os lábios femininos tomarem os dele, esquecendo as preocupações tolas, entregando-se a Sasuke. As mãos fortes tornaram-se firmes, pegando no corpo dela. Tenten rodeou a cintura dele com as suas pernas sem interromper o beijo. Sorriu ao ouvir o gemido rouco da garganta dele, sentindo o som provocar um arrepio de prazer pelo seu corpo.

- Pega no gelo!

Ela gargalhou, pegando na tablete, que tirara do congelador. Os olhos negros dele, perdidos em desejo encontraram os seus de chocolate, lavando-lhe de maneira deliciosa a sanidade que restava. Eles nunca chegaram até ao quarto.

.

* * *

><p>● Primeira fanfic, sejam bonzinhos. Não sei se arriscar num ship pouco desenvolvido por aqui foi inteligente, culpem a minha capacidade de amar casais estranhos. Mas sabem, eu tinha esta ideia a perseguir-me há já algum tempo e no fim até gostei do resultado, os meus únicos problemas chamam-se procedimentos tomados pela Sakura para tratar da ferida da Tenten (sim, apesar de ser uma aluna de ciências, não faço ideia se escrevi direito) e descrição da luta no parque (será que ficou muito rápida?). <strong>Desabafo:<strong> acho que demorei mais tempo a editar a página da Fic do que a escrevê-la, espero que tenha ficado bonitinha.

E então, gostaram?

**. R&R.** :`)


End file.
